This disclosure relates generally to networked computing environments and, more specifically, to a method and system for automatically updating and creating access control lists.
Many computing resources now exist on networks. Files, programs, webpages, or data, for example, may be stored on a network and accessed remotely. The Internet, local area networks (LANs), wide area networks (WANs), wireless networks, and intranets, for example, may have items for which remote access is desired.
Policies dictating access rights may be used with some network resources. Access control rules may be used to enforce policies and permissions regarding access to various network resources. Such access control rules may be grouped into access control lists (ACLs). ACLs may need to be properly ordered and maintained to ensure that the ACL enforces the desired policy for the network. Generally, maintenance of ACLs may be awkward and may use approaches that require specialized knowledge of decision trees or languages. Furthermore, such approaches may not support incremental changes, further adding to the burden of maintaining the ACLs.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that addresses the above-identified issues.